


Turbo

by yet_another_coincidence (orphan_account)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Fluff, Interviews, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yet_another_coincidence
Summary: Valtteri wonders why he ever agreed to give an interview at home





	Turbo

Valtteri usually wasn’t one for home interviews. He preferred actually sitting face to face with the interviewer, it gave him a better gauge of their emotions and what they were looking to get from him. He really didn’t know why he agreed to do an interview over skype, with the American media of all people, in his own living room in his spot on the couch.

He actually considered the lighting of the living room before he started the skype call, turning on and repositioning a lamp so his face wasn’t hidden by shadows. Valtteri knew Kimi would have fucking laughed so hard if he could see him right now. 

It took a while to psyche himself up for the interview, not used to displaying the ‘corporate’ side of himself at home. He at least hoped it didn’t seem forced, not that the interviewer would be able to tell with his shitty webcam quality. 

Valtteri actually managed to slip in a joke or two, flicking his eyes sideways to see Lewis on his phone on the other side of the room. He didn’t look like he was listening but Valtteri glimpsed a smile grace his boyfriend’s features. He couldn’t laugh though, no one should know he was here, especially the media. They weren’t exactly public about their relationship yet.

About 5 minutes into the interview, Turbo sauntered in, jumping up onto Valtteri’s lap and blocking his view of the webcam. 

“Get off!” The Finn exclaimed, giving the cat a small shove to the side, tail hitting him in the face. Turbo let out a displeased mewl, jumping straight back into Valtteri’s lap and turning to face the webcam so the driver had a face full of arse. 

“Hahahahahahahaha, is this your cat?” Valtteri heard the interviewer ask. He craned his head to get around the cat, smiling.

“Yeah this is Turbo. They weren’t invited.” Valtteri gave the cat one final shove before it jumped onto the floor. 

As if still trying to piss Valtteri off, Turbo sauntered over to Lewis, jumping on his lap as if trying to make the blonde jealous. Lewis chuckled quietly to himself giving Turbo a stroke and grinning at Valtteri. 

It was then that Roscoe came barreling in through the door next to Valtteri. He tried his best to angle the webcam away before the interviewer saw but he knew it was too late. 

“Huh? Was that Roscoe i saw?” The interviewer asked, frowning and cocking his head slightly. 

“Err…” 

Roscoe’s eyes locked on the cat and Valtteri already knew how insanely jealous he got when Lewis showed an interest in other animals, much like a super-clingy girlfriend. He barked loudly, taking a running jump and leaping onto the cat. 

“Roscoe!” Lewis shouted, Turbo screeching and attacking the dog. 

“Was that-”

 

“Sorry i have to go.” Valtteri made his excuses quickly, giving the interviewer an apologetic smile before cutting the feed. 

The threw the laptop to one side carelessly, pushing himself off the sofa to try and help his boyfriend break up the fight. Lewis snorted, smiling even as Turbo clawed at his hands.

“I don’t think livestreaming is really your thing, Val.”


End file.
